


Deep Stripper Gonta Lore

by ghaskan



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, very serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghaskan/pseuds/ghaskan
Summary: One day, Gonta was laying naked in the forest listening to his family howling when his mother came to him and barked like a dog “Gonta I wasnt able to have pups last year and your brothers are all grown up so the government is going to cut our finantial aid, and you know how the hunt market is these days…...”“OH NO!!!!” gonta yielped “how mom supposed to feed gontas brothers and sisters now”“son, it’s time for you to leave the cave and look for a job”





	Deep Stripper Gonta Lore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gothnidai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothnidai/gifts).



One day, Gonta was laying naked in the forest listening to his family howling when his mother came to him and barked like a dog “Gonta I wasnt able to have pups last year and your brothers are all grown up so the government is going to cut our finantial aid, and you know how the hunt market is these days…...”

“OH NO!!!!” gonta yielped “how mom supposed to feed gontas brothers and sisters now”

“son, it’s time for you to leave the cave and look for a job”

–

So Gonta went to the city and tried to look for a job. But if the hunt market was bad the job market was even worse especially if you have a biology degree. So gonta found himself sleeping on the streets because he wouldn’t come back home without a job. It so happened that Gonta feel asleep next to a bar and a blonde girl found him sleeping.

“What the fuck are you doing you fuckin virgin!!!” she yelled angrily and stepped on gonta with the heel of her pink Christian Louboutin.

“OWWWWW!! Please no steppy so close to gonta’s manhole!” gonta reasoned

“More importantly what do you think people will think of my strip club if I have a lug like you sleeping so close to the doorstep??”

“Sorry so sorry!! Gonta only want to find job but gonta only got a biology degree--”

“Holy fuck you poor thing,” the blonde girl sobbed. She took a step back and looked intently at gonta. “Listen, for a useless lug you don’t look so bad. And with your attitude… You may have a future. You can work for me, tho BTW we don’t have health insurance”

“!!! Gonta accept offer”

The blonde girl laughed sending spit flying everywhere “Good, welcome aboard the fuckin wild train, Big Dick.” She offered her hand to gonta “The name’s Miu Iruma and I’m the most beautiful AND the smartest strip club entreperneur the world has ever seen”

–

Gonta started his training right away. However, five minutes after he got the job from Miu, she was threatening to fire him after he broke one of her top class poles.

“YOU FUCKIN’ MORON!! Why didn’t you tell me you were so damn heavy? Jeez, I gotta do everything myself in this place!” she shook her head and took a celphone from and started swearing some more to the person in the other end of the line.

Gonta sobbed, thinking that it was very bad when lady like that preys on you. He should’ve listened to his father’s advice and go look for a nice, cozy job in retail. But gonta had bigger ambitions.

Miu told him to wait, so Gonta stayed in the corner where he was. Happily, Miu’s place had cockroaches so Gonta could spend some time talking to them and forget his problems. With his 20/0.65 eyesight he spotted mites in the neon pink plush carpet and talked with them too.  
Soon a blaring noise invaded the strip club and a huge fireman with his pants as high as they could go entered carrying a pole from his department. His name was Nidai. “WHERE DO I PLACE THIIIIS?!!!!” he inquired

After the fireman placed the pole in the stage, Miu approached Gonta and slapped him on the back. “Now, Big Dick, time for you to shine! I’ll bet you saw the others poledancing while waiting (I truly do have the most eyecatchy strippers in town), so get on with it!”

Blushing, Gonta started undressing

“Y-you idiot!!” Miu stammered and covered her eyes, “Wh-what sort of degenerate place do you think I’m running...? Go change in the backstage ffs”

His face still red like a cherry tomato, Gonta nodded vigorously and went to the backstage wherein he changed to a bunny girl outfit. Although Miu had miraculously managed to find an XXL sized one, Gunta was too big and the outfit showed the outlines of all that was Gonta. Gonta covered his eyes when he saw his reflection on the mirror, but then he gulped down hard when he remembered his forest family and decided to put on a smile, a smile like gonta, a smile like gentleman….!!

Gonta walked to the stage, shaking his bunny bunbun to the beat of Shake That Ass. Now that he thought about it, Gonta didn’t really pay attention to the other strips because he had been absorbed in his talks about metaphysics with his cockroach and mite friends. 

However, as luck would have it, Gonta felt something stir deep within him. It was like he knew the motions, he knew what to do. Instinctively, he jumped up. His legs holding onto the fireman pole, Gonta descended, whirling like a fidget spinner. The fire alarm blared. "WOW!!!" Nidai screamed loudly, "YOU'RE SO HOT YOU STARTED A FIRE!!!"

Applause roared and people yelled “ENCORE!! ENCORE!!” So Gonta gave them an encore, and then another. Thankfully, Gonta had been blessed with thighs of steel, so he didn’t have to go to the hospital when the sun begun to rise.

After the strip club had begun to empty, Miu approached Gonta, her mascara dripping down her face alongside her tears. “That was beautiful,” she sobbed. “I made so much fucking money”

Miu tried to shove bills between Gonta's pecs, but got pushed away. "Gonta gentleman. Gentleman never take tip from employer.” Gonta stared down at his pecs. “...Also, Gonta’s pecs and stage already filled with bills.”

Miu sobbed louder. “N-now that you’re rich enough to support your family... are you going to leave me?”

“Umpossible! Gonta wanna be true gentleman! Gentleman never leave lady!”

Miu buried her face in Gonta’s chests and started weeping loudly. “Big dick! You’re too fuckin’ nice, one day someone’s going to exploit you for sure…! But for the time being, I’m so happy that you… that you...”

Gonta put his meaty arms around Miu and gave her a big hug. “Gonta help Miu finish sentence. Gonta happy to have Miu as friend!” After a few minutes of touching sincerity, Gonta let go of Miu. “And...” She nodded understandingly, a smile starting to appear on her face, as Gonta looked at fireman Nidai. 

“Gonta know what gentleman say…” Gonta said as he closed the gap between himself and Nidai, and took a key from his overflowing with bills pecs. “Gonta no let you sleep tonight”


End file.
